The Babysitter
by qwerty55
Summary: 12 year old Gabriella Montez's parents are always going out of the house leaving Gabriella alone. What if they hired a super hot 17 year old babysitter? Major Troyella
1. Chapter 1

_**There was a girl...**_

**(Showing Gabriella who's 12 years old)**

**_She never had a crush until a 17 year old boy came to babysit her_**

**(Showing Troy on the couch looking at Gabriella)**

**_Eventually, the girl falls for him_**

**_But the problem is, the boy has a big age gap on the girl, 5 years. He has a girlfriend too._**

**(Showing Troy kissing Sharpay)**

**_But is it possible that the boy will fall for the girl?_**

**_Starring:_**

**_Zac Efron as Troy Bolton_**

**_Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez_**

**_Coming soon_**

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please tell me if I should write this or not. BTW,My story,"The Man and The Maid", is finished. The people who requested me to write "Troy, The perfect boy" and "The East High Stalker" Will be coming soon. Please review this trailer!_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2 Babysitting Gabriella

**Author's Note: Wow! I didn't expect to get a lot of reviews from you guys! I thought I was going to get 5 but it turns out to be 12 reviews! Well, here's the first chapter!**

Gabriella's P.O.V.

My name is Gabriella Anne Montez. I'm 12 years old and I live here in Albuquerque. I study at East Elementary School. I'm a 6th grader and my best friends are Taylor and Kelsi.

If you ask me about my family, well, it's kinda complicating. My daddy is rich yet he's always busy with his job. So as my mom. Even on Sundays, they couldn't spent time with me. As if their job is their life. Whenever I talk to daddy, he'll say"Later Gabi, I'm doing something important"

And my mother? If I talked to her, she'll say"Go play with your dog". As if I was a ghost! By the way, I have a dog name Shadow. She's a girl and I love to play with her. It seems like she's the only one who thinks I'm real!

Also, if you ask me if I ever had a crush, I'll say never. I don't know why but I never had a crush on a guy in my whole life. Well, I do have a crush on a celeb but that's still different. In my school, I never liked a boy nor a boy had a crush on me. I do have a crush on a hot celeb name Zac Efron.

It was a Saturday morning and I went downstairs for breakfast. And as always, there's my parents who are always busy. Uh! I just can't stand it! It's like every second, they always do their jobs!

"Morning daddy! Morning mommy!" I said with a smile.

They did not mind me, instead, they kept talking on the phone with their employee. I just sat down and eat my pancakes. Since it's Saturday, I will be left alone again in the house since they'll be doing their job.

While I was eating, daddy said to me "Gabriella, our company ordered me and your mother to have a meeting every night until May(AN:This is the month of October). Every night, we will be going home at 11PM"

Just great! Now I will be alone here in the house for the whole day! But mom said"Gabi, we have a friend here in the neighborhood and they agreed that their son will babysit you every night, except for Sunday of course"

A babysitter? You've got to be kidding me! I'm 12!

"Mom, I'm 12 years old and-" I was interrupted by my dad

"No reason Gabriella! We hired him already for your safety! He'll be coming here for a few minutes" said daddy

Oh well, at least I will not be alone anymore. Maybe I can talk to my babysitter...

* * *

Troy's P.O.V.

My name is Troy Bolton. I'm 17 years old and I study at East High School here in Albuquerque. My best friends are Chad, Zeke, and Jason. I'm the basketba;l captain of our school.

My parent's name are Jack and Lucille Bolton. I have a younger brother who is 15 years old. who's name is Dylan. I love my dad cause he taught me how to play basketball while my mom taught my brother how to play guitar.

If you ask me about my love life, I have a girlfriend name Sharpay Evans. She's the head cheerleader. Well, if you ask me how did we and up dating, it's a long story, anyways, my life is perfect until...

"Troy!" shouted my mom as I was sleeping

"Yeah mom what is it?" I asked half awake, half asleep. It was still 8 AM

"Troy, hurry and take a shower! I'll talk to you for a minute!"

Uh! I have to take a shower? Whatever. So, I took a shower and get dressed up. I went downstairs and saw my mom and dad?

"What's up?" I asked

"Troy, you are going to babysit a kid today, well, the whole day" my mom said

"What?! But why?! You didn't inform me!" I said

"Now we informed agreed to the kid's parents to take care of their daughter" said dad

"But why can't it be Dylan?" I asked

"Dylan has too much troubles. You're older than him and more responsible" said mom

"But I have a date with Sharpay today!" I exclaimed

"No reasons Troy. Weather you like it or not, you still have to babysit the kid" said dad

Just great! My perfect life was ruined by some stupid random kid! Dad gave me the address. I left the house by 8:15. I walked through the streets until I come across a big house. Yup, this is it. This is the house I have to babysit.

I knocked on the door and waited the door to be opened. The door opened and I saw a couple who looks like their in their mid 30's.

"Good Morning! I'm here to babysit " I said

"Well, you're Jack and Lucille's son. Come in" said the man

I went inside and God, it was a big house. But still, it's kinda have a lonely atmosphere when I got in. As if I felt that there were only 3 people living here.

"This is our daughter Gabriella. She's 12 years old and I want you to take good care of her okay?" said the woman. It's kinda weird, I don't know their name. They must have thought that I know them.

"Well, we have to go now! We'll be back by 11PM. There's some food on the fridge if you're hungry" said the man to me

The couple immediately left as their daughter said "Bye mommy! Bye daddy!" But it seems that they didn't mind their daughter. Their daughter, Gabriella, has a dark complexion, brown eyes and has the height of what? 4'11?

"Hi!" said Gabriella to me

"Hi" I said

"My name is Gabriella! I'm in 6th grade! And you are?" she asked

"I'm Troy. I'm 17 years old and I'm in 11th grade" I replied

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Okay, so, my babysitter looks hot! He has precious blue eyes and tall! He's cute! He reminds me of Zac Efron cause they look like each other. I want to know this Troy guy more!

Troy's P.O.V.

"So, what do you wanna do while your parents are away?" I asked

"Hm, maybe we can talk stuffs" she said

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Likes and dislikes" she said

"Okay, which celebrity do you like the most?" I asked since I had no idea what to talk about

"Hm... I like Zac Efron! He's hot!" she said

"Him?" I asked as I laughed "Zac Efron has way too many fan girls screaming at him and he's not cute"

"Don't you say that! He's really hot!" she said "What about you?"

"Um... I like Vanessa Hudgens" I said

"Oh, that's why you hate Zac Efron" she said as she giggled. I laughed and said "That's true. I get jealous whenever I saw them always around"

"I'm hungry" she said. It was 10 AM but I'm still hungry too. Oh well, I guess we can go to McDonald's for an hour.

"How about McDonald's?" I asked

"Sure!" she exclaimed

Maybe babysitting isn't bad after all...

**Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this fanfic! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Crush on Troy

_Previously_

_"I'm hungry" she said. It was 10 AM but I'm still hungry too. Oh well, I guess we can go to McDonald's for an hour._

_"How about McDonald's?" I asked_

_"Sure!" she exclaimed_

_Maybe babysitting isn't bad after all..._

Troy's P.O.V.

Me and Gabriella went to McDonald's. When we fell in line, I asked Gabriella what she wanted to order.

"Hm, how about some burger and fries...With a happy meal!" she said. Wow, she is really a kid. She likes happy meals though she's 12 already. Oh well.

When we got our order, we sat on the table and eat. Then, my phone rang, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hi Troy!" said a voice. It's Sharpay

"Oh Sharpay, why did you call?" I asked

"I just wanted to remind you our date tonight"

"Oh, I can't Sharpay. I'm babysitting" I replied

"What?! Troy you jerk! You said we will have our date every Saturday!" she said

"I know, I know. But my parents said I have to" I replied

"Fine! But we'll have our date tomorrow, even if it's Sunday"she said. Then, she hanged up.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I was curious who was Troy talking on the cellphone.

"Who's that?" I asked

"That's my girlfriend Sharpay. I canceled our date" he said

My heart got broken when I heard he had a girlfriend. It was the first time I get jealous. It's like I had love at first sight at Troy. He's really a nice guy but the problem is he has a girlfriend. Why? I thought everything's going to be perfect until this happened.

I just didn't mind Troy and went on eating my burger and fries. Troy kept staring at me and kept asking "Are you all right?" I would just nod at him proceed on eating. I thought my life would be like a fairytale but no.

Troy's P.O.V.

I've notice Gabriella looks like she has a problem. I was kinda worry so I decided to ask her if she's alright. She just nodded and proceed eating. Did I do something wrong? Was she angry at me?

After eating, I drove Gabriella back to her house. When we got in, she just sat in the sofa. It seems like she's sad. I decided to seat beside her and talk stories with her but she didn't mind. I decided to tickle her.

"Troy! Stop it!" she laughed as I tickled her

"I'll stop when you say 'Troy is the best babysitter in the world' " I said

"Fine! Troy is the best babysitter in the world!" she said.

As I stopped, I laughed and said to Gabriella"You must have a fun life huh? You have a big house, caring parents..."

"No I don't" said Gabriella"My parents always didn't bother me. They would always work even on Sundays. You're like my big brother Troy, always caring me around"

I smiled and replied "Wow, you're the only person who said that to me"

* * *

It was 10:45 PM already and Gabriella's parents said that they will arrive at 11. Gabriella went to bed already as I waited her parents at the living room. I decided to read a pocket book called "Inkheart" It's a cool book. It's like "Narnia" or "Percy Jackson and the Olympians".

Gabriella's parents arrived. They thanked me for babysitting Gabriella. I then waved goodbye. God, it was a long day!

Gabriella's P.O.V.

This is the best day ever! I met the cutest boy in the neighborhood! Bye Zac Efron and hello Troy! Though he has a girlfriend, I still like him. He's the only boy I've seen who is not only nice but hot too! He's the first boy whom I've fell in love!

I can't wait till Monday! He's going to babysit me again! I wanna know more about him! I wanna marry him! I love you Troy!

* * *

Troy's P.O.V.

It was Monday and it's 3PM. Well, I guess I have to go back Gabriella's house and babysit her again. I was wit my best friend Chad while walking outside the school.

"So, you're babysitting a kid? How much do they pay you?" asked Chad

"$10 per day" I replied

"Wow, you'll earn many money out of it" said Chad

While I was walking alone in the streets, I heard Gabriella's voice.

"Troy!" said Gabriella

"Oh, hi Gabriella. I was about to go to your house" I said

"Sure! Let's walk together!" she said

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Yes! I'm walking with Troy Bolton! It's like I'm going to die when I walk with him!

"So, Gabriella, mind if I ask you?" said Troy

"Sure, what is it?" I asked

"Do you have a crush?" he asked

Wow, Troy asked me that? It's kinda weird right? I mean, I cannot say to Troy "Troy, you're my crush" right? I really don't know what to say.

"Why do you ask?" I said

"Nah, forget it" he said. Does Troy like me? He asked me if who's my crush! I hope he likes me!

When we went to my house, I sat on the sofa. Troy then saw my video games."Is that a dance mat?" he asked. I nodded and said "Wanna play?"

"Why not?" he said. Troy set up the dance mat as I opened the television. When the game started, we played the game. You see, this game's main objective is to stand the right step. Troy beat me for 10 times! We kept on laughing and enjoyed the whole afternoon.

My parents arrived at 8PM. Wow, that's weird. They usually go back at the house by 9 or 10. But, whatever. When Troy left, it seems the whole atmosphere got lonlier. It isn't the same without Troy. Troy's like the person you need whenever you're lonely.

* * *

Troy's P.O.V.

I went home by 6PM and saw Dylan on the couch. He was reading magazine, and you know what kind of magazine he reads. I sat next to him very tiredly. It's been a long day.

"Dylan, is it possible to have a crush on a girl who's 5 years younger than you?" I asked. Wait, oh shit! Shit! Troy, you can't be falling for 12 year old Gabriella? She's a kid for God sake. Besides, I have a girlfriend.

"What did you say?" asked Dylan

"Nothing" I said.

Troy, you cannot have a crush on a kid. She's 12 and you're 17! I'm just a babysitter of Gabriella. I mean, it's impossible that Gabriella will have a crush on me right? I hope it will never happen...

Gabriella's P.O.V.

"Yes Taylor! My babysitter is hot!" I said my best friend on the phone

"Gabriella, are you sure? He's 5 years older" said Taylor

"I don't care. He's nice and he's a cool guy. Let's just talk about him tomorrow, okay?" I said

We said to each other bye bye and hanged up. I was really happy to get to see Troy 6 days in a week. He's the only boy I'll ever like and no one can stop me. I hope I can be with him tomorrow again!

**Author's Note: I guess you guys are thinking that Gabriella is obsessed with Troy. Well, that's an attitude of a kid when she has a crush on someone. Thank you for the reviews last time! I hope I will get more reviews from you!**


	4. Chapter 4 Dylan!

Troy's P.O.V.

It was a Tuesday morning. As I went inside the school, I saw my girlfriend Sharpay. God, sometimes, I wish she hadn't exist. it's like she always follow me around and always kept on saying "Troy!" or"Why aren't you kissing me?" Oh well...

"Troy!" said Sharpay as she saw me. See? I told ya! She would always do that to me.

"Hey" I said weakly. I don't have time for this!

"Troy, i want to have a date tonight!" she said

"But you said our date is on every Saturday" I said. I was getting annoyed.

"Troy! I want our date tonight!" she shouted. It was getting a little embarrassing.

"But I have to do something tonight" I said. I have to babysit Gabriella tonight.

"Troy! You can do that tomorrow!" she shouted

"Okay! Fine! Tonight!" I said. She then kissed me and said "Bye Troy! See you tonight! Pick me at my house!"

I then laid back at my locker. I then saw my brother Dylan walk by. He's 15 and a freshmen, I sometimes see him in my school. I then had an idea. Maybe he can babysit Gabriella tonight while I'm gone.

"Dylan!" I shouted as I called him

"Oh, Troy! What's up?" he said

"I want you to babysit a kid tonight" I said

"But that's your job bro! Mom said that you're more responsible than me" he said

"Please Dylan! I have a date with Sharpay tonight!" I said

"Fine! Give me the kid's address and I'll go to her house after school. But tomorrow, it's your turn" he said. I gave him Gabriella's address. I then said "Thank Dylan! I promise it will never happen again"

I really didn't want to be Sharpay's boyfriend in the first place. The reason why we are boyfriend and girlfriend? It's because it all started on a partner project when we were in 8th grade. The teacher chose us to be partner. Unfortunately, after a couple of dates, we fell in love but after 2 years, I realized she was a brat.

So, I'm not gonna babysit Gabriella huh? Well, Gabriella is a nice girl but it's impossible for me to have a crush on her right? Just think about the quote "Age doesn't matter", I mean, for me, it matters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella's P.O.V.

It was lunch time and I was with my friends Kelsi and Taylor. We talked about boys and stuffs. Taylor has many crushes at school. Kelsi has a crush on a boy in her Science class. Mine? You know who.

"So Gabriella, you have a crush on your babysitter who's 5 years older? Girl, you have a big age gap" said Taylor

"I don't care Taylor. He's a nice guy and he's cute too. The only problem is that he has a girlfriend" I said

"Gabriella, maybe you have pick another boy who's our age. Not 17" said Kelsi

"Whatever, let's just eat" I said

I'm really excited to meet Troy again. I wanted him and I alone on a quiet house! He's really cute! I mean, who cannot resist Troy right? Nobody. Every girl has their own crush no matter how they look like nor how they act like. Sure me and Troy have a big age gap but I don't care.

After school, I ran to my house and took a shower. I got ready and dressed neatly just for Troy. I waited him like 10 minutes when the doorbell rang. I smiled and ran up. I opened the door and I shouted "Troy!" But I was surprised to see another guy. He's tall, has a green eyes yet he looks like Troy but younger looking.

"No. I'm Dylan!" said the guy. I didn't say anything. Where's Troy? He was supposed to babysit me today. I missed him already.

"Who are you?" I asked. Who's this random dude? Uh! Where are you Troy?

"I'm Troy's brother, Dylan. 15 years old and a 9th grader" he said. Uh! I don't care you Dylan! All I want is Troy! Please Troy! Show up!

"Why are you here? Where's Troy?" I asked

"Troy has a date with his girlfriend tonight. I'll be his substitute tonight. So, are you gonna let me in?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and replied "Of course"

Where is Troy? Please come! I'm desperate! I waited many hours just to meet him! I kept on thinking him since this morning! I felt like crying when Troy's not here! It's not just the same without Troy! I don't care this Dylan boy. He's not cute but his brother is 100% yes!

I sat on the sofa with Dylan. He looked around the house and said "Nice place!" Oh gosh, everyone kept on saying that whenever they come to my house.

"So, what do you do when my brother is babysitting you?" he asked

"We tell stories and such" I said.

"Okay, I've notice you seem a little sad. So, you're Gabriella right?" he said. I simply nodded.

"Wow! You got a big television! And your house is a 3 story" he said. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Blah, blah, blah. When he tells stories, he's stories are not as cool as his brother.

"Uh! You're not a good story teller! Troy is way better!" I said

"What? I'm way better than Troy. Don't tell me you have a crush on him" he said. I got angry and threw him a pillow from the sofa. My face got really red when he said that.

"Why are you blushing?" he said as he giggled. He thought he's way better than Troy.

"Shut up Dylan! I don't have a crush on him!" I was scared he might end up telling to Troy I like him.

"Admit it! When I came, you said 'Troy!' but it was me all along. I guess you were expecting him but he didn't came. You were sad when he's not here am I right?" he said

"Whatever Dylan!" I said. I was blushing red. I felt like crying without Troy

"I know you like him!" he said "No girl can resist my brother"

"Fine! I like him!" I said. Wait! Why did I say that?! Oh. My. God.

"Wow! Even a kid likes him. Wait when Troy found out about this" he said. No! Troy cannot know this!

"Please don't tell him! Please!" I pleaded

"Okay! Okay! I promise! I'm not a spiller okay?" he said "You know many girls like Troy, and you're one of them" I rolled my eyes and forget all about that incident. Stupid Dylan! I hate him very much!

"You want Troy's cellphone number? How about I'll give it to you!" he said. I got angry and slapped him on the arms. "Ow! I know you want it Gabriella" said Dylan.

"At least your brother is way cuter than you!" I said. Yeah, it's true.

"What? If no girl can resist my brother so am I! I'm the most handsomest in my class" he said. Yeah right. He's so not cute! Please Troy! Come! I don't want your brother! I want you! Your brother is a psycho!

That night, Dylan left the house at 8PM because he was too tired. He didn't even wait my parents to come! He's such a jerk! I wish he can't tell this to Troy! If Troy finds out about this I'll be so dead! He might think a 12 year old kid could fall for him!

* * *

Troy's P.O.V.

Our date with Sharpay didn't go well. First, she kept on complaining about why our food is sushi. She said she hates sushi. Second, she said why was the service is so long when it's only 5 minutes. Lastly, she broke up with me cause she had the worst date ever.

The next day, I went to school and saw Sharpay making out with another guy. Thank God we broke up! I couldn't waste another time with her! I hate her very much! Oh well.

Me and Dylan went together to school. He said something about Gabriella crushing on someone. I don't know. When he tells stories, you just wanna get out of the house. I don't know what's he saying. It's something about Gabriella.

After school, I went to Gabriella's house to babysit. I knocked on the door and the door opened. It was Gabriella.

"Hi Troy! Long time no see!" said Gabriella. It's never been a long time. Me and Gabriella didn't see each other just one day.

"Hi too Gabriella" I said. I went inside and saw a dog licking my shoes.

"Is this your dog?" I asked

"Yup! My dog's name is Shadow! Isn't she cute?" she said

"Yup! She really is. I have a dog too name Lucky. I got the name from '101 Dalmatians.' " I said. She giggled and I laughed at her expression.

"Can you bring Lucky tomorrow? Shadow doesn't have a playmate" she said

"Sure! Maybe we can walk the dogs tomorrow" I said

"Okay!"

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be with Troy tomorrow at the park with our dogs! Whenever I saw him, my heart just wouldn't stop beating. He's really my crush! I can't wait tomorrow!

**Author's Note: So, what do you think of the story? I know Dylan here is pretty annoying. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Lucky and Shadow

_Previously_

_Gabriella's P.O.V._

_Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be with Troy tomorrow at the park with our dogs! Whenever I saw him, my heart just wouldn't stop beating. He's really my crush! I can't wait tomorrow!_

Troy's P.O.V.

I went to school the next morning and saw Chad surrounded by many girls. To be honest, I stick to only one girl whenever I have a girlfriend. I'm already contended with one girl. Chad, however, wanted 5.

After the girls left Chad, Chad approached me. As always, he has a basketball in his hands. His wearing a t-shirt that's written "I have my own background music". I'm myself is wearing a blue long sleeve T-shirt and pants.

"Yo Troy!" said Chad

"What's up dude?" I said

"Heard you broke up with Sharpay" he said

"Nah... I don't like her anyways" I said. I sometimes hated having a girlfriend cause they're too demanding.

"Hey, I know a chick who can be your girlfriend" he said

"No Chad, I do not want to have another girlfriend. I'll stay single until after graduating college" I said. Yup, it's true. I don't to end up another fight!

After school, I went to my house to pick up my dog Lucky since I promise Gabriella to walk our dogs this afternoon. I went to my house and I saw my brother with his 5th girlfriend. He broke up with many girls already and this is his 5th one.

I kept finding Lucky until I saw him on the kitchen floor waiting for me. I took Lucky and left the house. Lucky is a yellow Labrador Retriever. His like the dog from "Marley and Me" His now 3 years old. I got him from my dad when I was 14. Lucky was still a little puppy back then. I named him Lucky cause at that time I got him, I saw the movie "101 Dalmatians".

Anyways, I went to Gabriella's house at 3:30PM. I knocked on the door and Gabriella answered it. I can see her clothes are t-shirt that is covered by a red jacket. She wore pants. She's a little tomboyish I have to say.

"Hi Troy! Is this your dog Lucky? He's cute!" said Gabriella"I'm just gonna get Shadow. She's in the kitchen. Please come on in"

I smiled at her hospitality. I went inside and sat on the sofa. I then saw Lucky barking at something. When Gabriella arrived, she's with her dog Shadow. Lucky kept on barking at Shadow. Me and Gabriella laughed to see our dogs barking at each other.

"How old is your dog?" I asked to Gabriella

"2, yours?" she asked

"3" I said"How did you got Shadow?" I asked

"It was my gift from my cousin Brandon. My cousin is now 20 years old and he's studying at college. He's really nice" replied Gabriella

"Well, are we just gonna sit around here or walk our dogs?" I asked. Gabriella simply nodded and said "Let's go"

Me and Gabriella, with our dogs, went to the park. Gabriella bought a ball to play with our dogs.

"Lucky! Catch!" I shouted as I threw the ball. Lucky picked it up and gave it back to me. We enjoyed the whole day until we were tired. It was 6PM and we have to go back at Gabriella's house.

When we got home, we fed our dogs some dog food. having a dog is cool! You know the games in Nintendo DS called "Nintendogs"? Those are virtual reality and they're different from real dogs.

Anyways, while our dog is eating, I decided to talk with Gabriella.

"So, Gabriella, had you ever had your first kiss?" I asked without any embarassment

"Nope, never had one. Maybe we could try it now" she said. I was surprised on what she said. She giggled and said "Just kidding! How about you?"

"My first kiss was my girlfriend Sharpay" I said

"Oh yeah. You have a girlfriend" she said

"No, she's my ex already" I said

Gabriella's P.O.V.

My eyes grew wider. Troy broke up with his girlfriend Sharpay? Yes! Now, I can be with Troy!

"Oh, I'm sorry to here that" I said

"Nah, it's okay. i just hate her anyways" he said. I bit my lip and asked "Will you babysit me forever Troy?"

"You? Well, until your 13 I guess. I mean, by the time your 14, I might be in college already" he said

There was a long silence. Then, Troy said"So, how was Dylan babysitting you?"

"He's so awful! He's such a psycho! I mean, he kept on saying he's handsome in his class!" I said. Troy laughed and said"My brother is always like that"

"Your brother is stupid Troy" I said

"Gabriella, Dylan said something about you having a crush on someone. I didn't understand what he was saying. Who's your crush?" asked Troy

That stupid Dylan! He almost told Troy about me having a crush on his brother! Next time, I'm never gonna trust him!

"Oh, uh... That was nothing... He's just lying" I said

"Come on Gabriella, just tell me who is it" he said

"You know it's Zac Efron" I said

'Dylan told me he's not a celebrity. Just tell me and I promise not to tell at anybody" he said. Gosh, Troy's acting like a girl who wants to know a secret! What should I say? I cannot say Troy's my crush!

"Uh, Troy, I don't have a crush" I said even though it was a lie.

"Just describe him to me" said Troy. Fine, I'll just describe about my "Crush" to Troy. I mean, Troy will not know it's him right?

"He's tall, cute but a lot older than me" I said.

"Oh. Like how much is he older than you?" he asked

"You don't need to know that Troy. I'm hungry" I said as I tried to change the topic

"I can cook you a macaroni and cheese if you like" he said. I simply nodded.

While Troy was cooking, I kept on thinking. What will happen if Troy found out I like him? I mean, he'll never go out a girl like me right? I'm 12 and he's 17... It's impossible for a kid to be with his/her babysitter.

**Author's Note: Liked it? I hope you enjoyed it! If you have suggestions, please let me know. Review! Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Whole New World

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Yes! It's Friday! That means I have 2 days to enjoy for a such a long weekday! I was getting excited for Troy to come again at my house to babysit. As I went to school, I saw my girl classmates flirting with boys. Uh, I hate those kinds of people.

Anyways, I saw Kelsi and we began to chat. She told me if I can go to her house tonight but I refused since Troy's going to babysit me again. I just hope he's stupid, annoying, psycho brother isn't going to babysit me again.

Troy's P.O.V.

Thank God it's Friday. After a long day, I can relax now. I saw Chad again surrounded by girls. Then, Chad saw me.

"Yo Troy!" said Chad

"Hey man" I said. The girls surrounded with him are giggling, I was confused.

"Hey Troy, I would like you to meet Lydia" said Chad.

"Oh no Chad! I am not going to have another girlfriend! After that nasty break up, I guess I have no choice but to refuse Lydia" I said

"Come on dude! You're not Troy without a girlfriend" said Chad

"Please Chad! I have enough with girls" I said

"Suite yourself, as long as I have my ladies by my side" he said. I walked away to my Math class, forgetting what had happened earlier.

During math class, I kept on thinking of Gabriella. Come on Troy, you cannot fall for a girl who's 5 years younger. I was planning to go with my friends on Chad's house but I have to babysit. If I told Dylan to babysit again, who knows what will happen.

After school, I ran to Gabriella's house. As I knocked the door, no one's answering. I kept on ringing the doorbell but still, Gabriella's not answering. I was then worried on what would happen to Gabriella. The door was locked and I decided to push the door by using by my body.

I never felt so worried. I thought their might be something bad happened to Gabriella. I pushed the door by force and shouted "Gabriella! I'm coming!". "Troy, I'm here" said a voice behind my back.

I turned around and to my embarrassment, it was Gabriella. She was giggling. I knew I was blushing red about while ago.

"Oh, I thought there was something happened to you" I said

"It's okay, you're a lot more worried than my parents" she said

"So, are we gonna go inside?" I asked. She nodded and opened the door by using a key.

As we went inside, I saw her DVD player. I thought of Trying something new by watching a movie.

"Hey Gabriella, wanna watch a movie using your DVD player?" I asked

"Sure! Let's watch...Hm.... A Disney Movie!" she said

"What kind of Disney movie? Don't tell me High School Musical" I said

"No! I meant a Disney classic!" she said

"Hm, how about Lion King?" I asked.

"Nah, I watched it a zillion times already" she said

"Toy Story" I said

"Um, I hate computer generated movies" said Gabriella

"Aladdin?" I asked

"Yes! That one!" she said. Gabriella took out the DVD from a box. We played it by the DVD player. We prepared chips, soft-drinks, and chocolates. I never said this but this is is cool. Being with a kid watching a movie is totally a cool thing!

While the movie was playing, the song "A whole New World". To be honest, I grew up with that song until I got older. The song started to play.

**_I can show you the world _**  
**_ Shining, shimmering, splendid _**  
**_ Tell me, princess, now when did _**  
**_ You last let your heart decide? _**

**_ I can open your eyes _**  
**_ Take you wonder by wonder _**  
**_ Over, sideways and under _**  
**_ On a magic carpet ride _**

**_ A whole new world _**  
**_ A new fantastic point of view _**  
**_ No one to tell us no _**  
**_ Or where to go _**  
**_ Or say we're only dreaming _**

**_ A whole new world _**  
**_ A dazzling place I never knew _**  
**_ But when I'm way up here _**  
**_ It's crystal clear _**  
**_ That now I'm in a whole new world with you _**  
**_ Now I'm in a whole new world with you _**

**_ Unbelievable sights _**  
**_ Indescribable feeling _**  
**_ Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling _**  
**_ Through an endless diamond sky _**

**_ A whole new world _**  
**_ Don't you dare close your eyes _**  
**_ A hundred thousand things to see _**  
**_ Hold your breath - it gets better _**  
**_ I'm like a shooting star _**  
**_ I've come so far _**  
**_ I can't go back to where I used to be _**

**_ A whole new world _**  
**_ Every turn a surprise _**  
**_ With new horizons to pursue _**  
**_ Every moment red-letter _**  
**_ I'll chase them anywhere _**  
**_ There's time to spare _**  
**_ Let me share this whole new world with you _**

**_ A whole new world _**  
**_ That's where we'll be _**  
**_ A thrilling chase _**  
**_ A wondrous place _**  
**_ For you and me_**

After hearing the song, I thought, wow! What a cool song! I love Disney! The movie had a kissing scene. When the kissing scene was shown, I joked with Gabriella by covering her eyes.

"Hey! Why are you covering my eyes?" she said as she smiled

"You can't watch the kissing scene cause you're too young for this" I said. She laughed and said "Troy! It's a kid's film!" said Gabriella. We laughed and laughed during the climax of the movie.

At the ending of the movie, I can see Gabriella sleeping. Her head was on my shoulder. I smiled and off the DVD. I carried Gabriella to her bedroom since she's only light weight. I laid her on the bed. I smiled and closed the bedroom door.

It was one of the best nights I ever had

**Author's Note: Liked it? I chose Aladdin cause it's one of my favorite movie when I was a kid especially the song "A Whole New World". Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Chatting and Diary

Gabriella's P.O.V.

It was Saturday and Troy agreed to babysit me from 10 AM to 3PM. I'm always excited when Troy comes to my house and babysit me. My parents always forgets me but Troy doesn't. He's the guy when a girl needs him.

Anyways, Troy arrived at 10 AM. When he rang the doorbell, I immediately opened the door and saw Troy. He was so handsome. He smiled at me and said"Good morning Gabriella" I nodded and replied "Good morning too Troy"

As he entered, he asked me if I had eaten breakfast.

"No, mom and dad are so busy they left me nothing" I said

"How's about I'll cook you pancakes?" he asked

"Oh yes, I love pancakes in the morning!" I said

He then went to the kitchen and I showed him where the pancake powder was placed. He then cooked the pancakes. It smells great! By the way, did I mention Troy is a good cook? He's really the guy who knows how to cook!

When he gave me the pancake, he sat down and ate one too.

"You want chocolate syrup too right?" he said

"Yes please" I said. He put some syrup on my pancakes. While I was eating, Troy gave me a gift.

"Um, my birthday isn't till December" I said

"I know" he said with a smile"Just open it"

I opened it and it was very beautiful...He gave me a pink notebook that has a feathers on it. It was the best present I've ever received. He was really thoughtful. I think he gave me a diary.

"Wow, Troy, you shouldn't have" I said

"Nah, it's okay. I've notice you want to express yourself so I bought a diary for you" he said.

I was beginning to cry. How thoughtful Troy was. He isn't like boys who will take your stuffs away or break your things and make you cry. Yes, he did made me cry but in a happier way.

He notice my tears streaming down to my cheeks. He used his thumb to wipe my tears away. He smiled and whispered "Everything's going to be fine Gabriella. Don't cry, I hate to see you cry"

I tried to stop, then I hugged Troy. He hugged me back and I said "Thank you very much Troy. I promise to use it" Fine, it was getting cheesy, but hey, Troy's really a nice guy. He then have me his handkerchief to wipe my tears. I smiled as he smiled back.

* * *

"Well Gabriella, I guess I have to go. My mom is expecting me to go back home already" said Troy

"Oh...Well, bye" I said. He then hold my hand. I felt I was going to faint when he held my hand.

"Gabriella, do you have your cellphone number and your e-mail ad?" he asked

"Yeah" I replied

"Can I have yours? Just in case something might happen to you" he said. He's worried at me? Wow, it's the first time a guy would worry at me.

"Uh yeah, sure. I'll give you my e-mail ad too" I said. I gave him my cellphone number and e-mail ad. So as him, he gave me his. I waved goodbye at him after that... I couldn't forget his cute face!

It was night and mom and dad went home without noticing me. I sighed and went to my computer. I went to Yahoo Messenger to see if anyone could chat me today. No one. Just then, a guy name **LunkheadBasketball87 **signed in. He sent me an instant message

**LunkheadBasketball87 signed in**

**LunkheadBasketball: Hello! How are you Gabi? It's me Troy**

Troy?! Yes! I can chat with Troy

**Braniacgirl92: Oh Troy, I didn't expect it was you**

**LunkheadBasketball87:LOL! Yeah, I had no one to chat with so I decided to chat with you ;)**

**Braniacgirl92:Aw... Thanks for the diary gift yo gave me by the way**

**LunkheadBasketball87:Nah...It was cool. You're like my little sister unlike my little bro here, and you know who**

**Braniacgirl92:Hehe... You mean Dylan? :)**

**LunkheadBasketball87:Yup...So, what do you want to chat?**

**Braniacgirl92:Hm... When you're in college, will you still visit me?**

**Lunkheadbasketball97: Yeah, how could I forget my Gabi?**

I was then surprised on what he typed...**_My Gabi? _**Oh My God! I think he likes me!

Troy's P.O.V.

Oh God! I mistakenly typed the wrong message! Shit! Okay Troy, calm down. Don't tell me you're crushing on a 12 year old kid. I got worried and decided to type her back by changing the topic.

**LunkheadBasketball87: So, how is your dog?**

**Braniacgirl92: Shadow is fun to be with but she sometimes sleeps whenever you're at my house**

**LunkheadBasketball87: LOL! You know, it's fun to be with a kid rather than teenage friends**

**Braniacgirl92: Really? I thought teenagers hate kids?**

**LunkheadBasketball87: I'm not that kind of guy Gabriella. I like kids. Their fun to be with.**

**Braniacgirl92: Yeah, I guess... I better go now... My mom is calling me**

**LunkheadBasketball87: Bye ;)**

**Braniacgirl92: Bye 2! :)**

**LukheadBasketball87 signed off**

**Braniacgirl92 signed off**

Gabriella's P.O.V.

After dinner, I began writing my diary...

_Dear Diary, November 25, 2004, 8:15 PM_

_Hello! I'm Gabriella Montez! I'm 11 and a half years old and I study at East elementary school. I'm in 6th grade. To start off, I got you from my crush, Troy! Yes, he's my crush. _

_He's really a sweet guy! He told me to used this so I can expressed myself... I met him when he babysat me 2 weeks ago. He's really a nice guy. No other guy would do this to _

_me. Unlike my parents, he cares me a lot. I hope you understand me too! Troy just chatted me while ago and he called me "My Gabi"! Isn't that cool? Do you think he has a _

_crush on me? I hope so! He's 5 years older than me but I hope we can be together. Gotta go now! Bye!_

_ Lot's of Love,_

_ Gabriella Anne Montez_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I liked writing the diary part. Please review! I hope this chapter was long enough for you readers. By the way, look at my profile and see my future stories, tell me what you think or give me a private message what story you think is good written on my profile. ;)**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8 Melissa and Bike Riding Lesson

Troy's P.O.V.

It was Sunday and as usual, I would just sit around in my room and do nothing. Everyday is a boring day. You know, I'm beginning to miss being with girls again. Well, after that nasty break up with Sharpay, I couldn't find another girl. Until...

My father called me downstairs when I was reading a book. Yeah, you heard me, I'm reading a book. I know I'm a jock but hey, it's okay for me to read right? I just hope that my friends won't figure that I was reading books.

Anyways, when my father was calling me, I closed my book and ran downstairs. I then saw a woman in her mid 40's and a man in his late 40's. Beside them was a girl that really made my heart pound.

The girl beside them has curly blond hair and she looks tall but she was beautiful. It was kinda love at first sight. She was way more prettier than Sharpay. Her eyes are beautiful too.

"Troy, I would like you to meet Carmen's" said my dad

I sat down and said "Nice to meet you"

"This is David and Susan Carmen, and this is their daughter, Melissa" said my dad. So, her name is Melissa?

"David here is my co-worker and they are new here at this town, I'm sure you feel comfortable here in Albuquerque" said my dad.

That night, the Carmen ate dinner with our family. I got to know Melissa more. She said she was the president of the drama club. I told her to join in our clubs here in Albuquerque. She said yes and I was happy to hear her beautiful voice. I admit it, I'm falling for her.

The next day on school, I saw my usual friends and I saw Melissa. I smiled and toured her around the school. When we were at the gym, we talked.

"You know Troy, you're kinda cool guy" said Melissa

"Oh, thank you" I said

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked

"Just broke up with her 2 weeks ago" I said

"Maybe, we could go to the burger restaurant later after school, if you do not have plans later" she said. I couldn't say no, but, I have to babysit Gabriella today. I promised her to teach her to ride a bike without training wheels today. But, I want to be with Melissa. Maybe this hangout won't take long right?

"Sure, I'll come with you. But we have to be quick cause I have other things to do" I said. Don't worry, I shouldn't babysit Gabriella always right? It's not like my job is my whole life. And besides, it's only for today. Dylan can't babysit Gabriella cause he's taking guitar lessons during afternoons.

* * *

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Today is Monday and after school, I immediately went home and prepared my stuffs. Troy promised me he'll teach me how to use a bike without training wheels. I took a shower and got dress. My parents aren't home and it was a lonely atmosphere.

It's 3:30 already but Troy isn't still here. Oh well. I kept on thinking what will happen later when Troy is going to teach me how to use a bike. Maybe when I can't balance my bike, he'll hold my hands and prevent me falling for my bike!

It's kinda embarrassing that I'm 12 already but i still don't know how to ride a bike without training wheels. Don't worry, Troy will teach me. Wow, Troy had never been this late. I was getting worried. I text Troy on my cellphone.

_To: Troy_

_Where r u? I'm already in my house, you're gonna teach me riding a bike remember? I hope nothing bad happened to you :)_

_From: Gabriella_

I sure hope he would reply.

Troy's P.O.V.

I was eating and talking with Melissa. We were laughing on our experiences and such. Just then, my cellphone rang. Huh! Who could this person be who's interrupting my happy time with Melissa?

I excuse myself for a minute. I then saw a message from Gabriella. She asked me if where was I or what am I doing. I was getting pretty annoyed but I can't judge Gabriella for disturbing my date with Melissa.

_To: Gabriella_

_Yeah, sure, I remember. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Nothing bad happened to me_

_From: Troy_

I off my phone so nothing could disturb our date. Melissa is the perfect girl for me rather than Sharpay.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I saw Troy's reply and looks like he's in a hurry. I text him yesterday and he always replied me in a happy mood. He always puts a smiley face whenever he text to me but this time, he's not. Well, he's going to be here in 10 minutes so no big deal.

1 hour later

Troy's P.O.V.

I was in the park with Melissa and we talked a lot. I was happy with her until she asked me what time it is. I checked my watch and it was 5:30. Wait! I promised Gabriella I'll be there by 4 or quarter to 4! Shit! I have to go now! Something might happen to her!

"Uh, I gotta go now Melissa! I have something important to do!" I said

"Well, text me later!" she said. I nodded and kissed her cheeks. I then ran to Gabriella's house. As I was outside he door, I ran the doorbell. I hope she's not angry! When she opened it, I saw her.

"Hey Gabriella, I'm so sorry..." I said

"I tried calling you but you couldn't reply" she said

"I'm sorry. I turned off my cellphone" I said

"Troy, you said you'll be here in 10 minutes but you were 1 and a half our late" she began to cry. Oh God Troy! Don't make her cry! Think a way to make her happy!

"I'm sorry Gabriella. I was a jerk" I said

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I can't believe it! I'm crying in front of Troy! He's late! Uh! I hate this! What's his excuse today?

"It's okay Troy. Why were you late anyways?" I asked while I was stop crying

"Uh... I had a date with a girl" he said

A date?! Troy?! Oh no! Troy likes a girl! I can't believe it! I thought Troy will be mine! Now I began to hurt my feelings. I sat down on the sofa with Troy and I was disappointed.

"So, this date is more important than your job" I said

"No Gabriella, I didn't know how time flies" he said. I got more angry and ran to my room. I closed my door and I was crying inside my bedroom. Why would Troy do that to me? He promised me to teach me how to ride a bike and now he's doing this?

Troy's P.O.V.

Oh no... Gabriella ran to her room just like any girl can do this. I sighed and ran to her room. I gently knocked the door and said "Can I come in?"

"Sure" she said inside her room

I opened the door and I saw her crying inside the bedroom. I sighed and sat beside her. She was hugging her teddy bear while her tears her rolling. I was guilty on what I have done....

"Gabriella, I am really sorry... I was a jerk..." I said

"Why Troy? Why was your date is more important than me?" she asked

"Gabriella, I'm sorry to say this but you have to understand me sometimes. We are both wrong but I was more wrong. I'm more wrong cause I promised you to give bike lessons today. I'm really sorry. I promised to not be late again. Cross my heart and hope to...Die" I said

"Pinkie swear?" she asked

"Pinkie swear" I said. She smiled at me and we both hugged.

"Maybe I could teach you biking lessons now" I said. She smiled and replied "Sure".

As I was setting up the bike, Gabriella asked me"Troy, who's your date?"

"A girl name Melissa. To be honest, I never shared you my love life but now I will. Melissa is a pretty girl. I like her a lot and I think I have a crush on her" I said.

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I pretended to smile...I hate to see Troy falling for another girl. Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I can't be with Troy right? I just hope Troy and that Melissa girl will broke up after 5 days.

I sat on my bike at our backyard. Troy hold my hands on the handle bars of the bike. He's hands are so warm...I think I'm melting.

"Okay, I'll guide. Maybe something might happen to you" he said. While I was peddling the wheels, Troy teach me how to balance the bike properly. I had so much fun until it was 7PM already.

"Wow, I had so much fun!" I said

"Me too" he replied

"Troy, you're like a big brother to me. My parents won't teach me this cause they're so busy" I said.

"Hey, no big deal. I promise I won't be a jerk just like before." he said.

But still, what bothers me is that he has a crush on another girl. I thought Troy likes me...Will this be the...End of my love to him?

* * *

**Author's Note: I Know that you're thinking you hate this Melissa girl. Well, eventually, Troy learned to care more Gabriella than a date. I'm planning to have a sequel for this after a few chapters. What do you think of this chapter? Review. Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Car Accident

Troy's P.O.V.

I was really a jerk when I was missed babysitting Gabriella. God, I lied to her that I'm going to her house in 10 minutes but I totally forgot it. It's Saturday, don't worry Troy. Anyways, I have to babysit her again by 12PM since her parents called me yesterday. Gabriella's parents are having a meeting from 12PM till night, so, I have to babysit her by lunch.

It was morning and it still 9AM. Maybe I'll use the internet for a while...

I logged in to my account on Yahoo Messenger. I saw nobody is online except for one, **Braniacgirl92**, and you know who is she. Since I'm very guilty about Gabriella for not babysitting her, I decided to chat with her.

**LunkheadBasketball87:Hey :)**

**Braniacgirl92: Hi! Why are you chatting me so early? It still 9AM :)**

**LunkheadBasketball87: Well, I have nothing to do during this time...I thought by chatting you ;)**

**Braniacgirl92: Aw Troy, you shouldn't. Promise to babysit me tonight? ^_^**

**LunkheadBasketball87: Promise, I'll even teach you new bike lessons again ;)**

**Braniacgirl92: LOL! How about in the streets? My yard is too small**

**LunkheadBasketball87: Sure, I love too. I hope you're using the diary I gave you :-)**

**Braniacgirl92: Yah Troy. That gift was so cool! I can't wait to finish the pages...Who knows i can be like Anne Frank**

**LunkheadBasketball87: LOL! Oh really?**

Just then, someone text me. I took my cellphone and I saw a message from Melissa.

_To: Troy_

_How about let's get a milkshake and fries at lunch time in McDonald's? _

_From: Melissa_

I would love to be with her but I promise to babysit Gabriella. Oh well, a promise is more important than Melissa's text.

_To: Melissa_

_I would love to but I have many things to do, how about next time?_

_From: Troy_

I then looked at my computer screen and I saw an instant message from Gabriella.

**Braniacgirl92:Troy, I want you to bring Lucky! I like him a lot, please? :)**

**Braniacgirl92:Um, are you still there?**

**LunkheadBasketball87: Yeah, I'm still here...Sure, I'll bring my dog, anything for you ;)**

**Braniacgirl92: Ye hey! Thank you! Well, I gotta go now, Shadow is hungry already!**

**LunkheadBasketball87: Bye! See you later ;)  
**

**Braniacgirl92: See you later too!**

_Braniacgirl92 signed off_

_LunkheadBasketbal87 signed off_

* * *

Gabriella's P.O.V.

Wow, I like Troy today. The problem is that he has a new crush. I decided to write on my diary.

_Dear Diary, December 6, 2004, 10AM_

_Hello! I'm so sad that Troy has a crush on another girl, can you believe that? Anyways, the other day, Troy totally forgot me and he was late for 2 hours. I hope he will not do _

_that again! Troy thought me how to ride a bike without training wheels. I know it's embarrassing but I want to learn. Today, Troy will teach me again. He's really a cool guy once _

_you get to know him. He's not like any high school jerk like my cousin Brandon. Brandon is on 11th grade and he always put a prank on me! In my family, all of my relatives, _

_especially my cousins, always make fun of me. That's why Troy is always there to comfort me because he's like a bug brother to me. Well, I gotta go now, bye!_

_Lots of love, Gabriella Anne Montez._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_2 hours later_

My parents already left and I was waiting for Troy. I saw shadow barking at me. I smiled and started playing with her until the doorbell rang. I answered it and it was Troy, he was with his dog.

"Hey Gabriella, I got early haven't I? And I bought Lucky too" he said with a smile. I couldn't help myself but to laugh at Troy's expression.

"Thank you Troy. I set up my bike already. Maybe we can play with the dogs first before teaching me riding a bike" I said

"Sure" He replied. He went inside the house while Lucky immediately barked Shadow. They chased around and around. Me and troy laughed at their actions. It's really cool to be with Troy.

While the dogs where chasing, Troy asked me something.

"Gabriella, are you still mad at me?" he asked

"No. Everybody makes mistakes right?" I said

"Thanks. I thought you were angry" he said

"Troy, you're really a cool guy. You treat everybody equal. You're not like any other high school boy" I said

"Wow, thanks for the comment...You too Gabriella, you're a nice girl" he said

"Well, how about teaching me bike riding lessons? How about on the streets? Our yard is too small" I said

"Sure" he replied.

I took out the bike and went outside. We left the dogs inside the house. As we went outside, I sat on my bike. Troy thought me how to ride. I was getting the hang of it! I can ride a bike with no training wheels!

"Good Gabriella! You're improving!" he said. I couldn't help myself but bike around the street! I love biking! Troy just stood on the sidewalk while I bike around the street until...

While I was biking, I kept on thinking about how proud I was when I learned to ride with no training wheels. Just then, Troy shouted "Gabriella! Get out of the street right now!" I was curious on what Troy said.

"Gabriella! Get the heck out of that road! A truck is coming!" said Troy. I then looked in front of me and I saw a big truck. I couldn't move. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do... I just stared at the truck!

Just then, someone pushed me to the sidewalk and I heard a loud noise! I fell on the sidewalk with my bike. I thought I was gonna die, but wait, who pushed me? I then saw a crowd full of people. I ran leaving my bike and pushed the people to see what are the looking at.

I was horrified to see Troy lying on cement floor with lots of blood! Oh God! Troy pushed me while I was in the middle of the road! It's all my fault! Why didn't I ran? Troy saved my life! He sacrificed his life just for me!

"Troy! I'm sorry!" I shouted while I was crying. I tried to hug him but the police pushed me away.

"Sorry but the ambulance will take care of that" said the police

"But I have to be with him! He's my babysitter!" I said

"How about you'll come with me to the hospital. They are going to take him to the hospital" he said. I nodded and followed him to his police car. I kept on crying the whole journey. Why did Troy do that? I wished I was the one who got hit by the truck! Oh Troy, please don't die! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry for everything Troy...

* * *

**Author's Note: Liked it? Poor Troy! I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 It's Not Your Fault Gabriella

_Previously:_

_"How about you'll come with me to the hospital. They are going to take him to the hospital" he said. I nodded and followed him to his police car. I kept on crying the whole journey. Why did Troy do that? I wished I was the one who got hit by the truck! Oh Troy, please don't die! Please don't leave me! I'm sorry for everything Troy..._

Gabriella's P.O.V.

The nice policeman took me to his car as I sat inside, I kept thinking what will happen to Troy. Is it my fault that happened to him? Of course it is! Troy...He sacrificed his life just for me... I cannot believe he'll do that to me.

"Kid, this is the hospital that took your babysitter. I guess I'll take you inside" said the policeman as we reached our destination.

"Thank you very much" I said while my tears are streaming down to my cheeks.

"How about I'll call your parents when we get inside" he said. I nodded and gave him my phone number. The policeman showed me where Troy's room is. I saw many doctors and nurses inside the hospital.

When we arrived outside his room, the policeman said I'll wait outside his room while he'll call my parents. As I sat down on the chairs, I kept thinking and praying to God please let him be okay. He shouldn't die cause he's a very nice guy.

After 30 minutes, I was impatient. It's been 2 hours since Troy's accident. Just then, the door opened and I saw a doctor. He told me that I can go inside and look at Troy or talk to him for a moment.

As I went inside, I saw Troy's face with a little bruises but he has a lot of bandage around his head. Kinda like a cloth tied all over his head. I felt crying when I saw Troy's body looks like in pain. I felt guilty about it. He was still asleep though.

I walked near to him and as I was crying, his eyes opened. He smiled and caressed my hair. I didn't know what to say...

"I'm so sorry Troy" I said while I was crying

"It's okay, accidents happen" he weakly said.

"It's not okay Troy...I should have been the one who had accident not you" I said. I can still see his smile in his face. Wasn't he angry? He's still happy.

"Gabriella, don't cry. God will help me and his angels" he said. It's the first time I heard he said that. He usually doesn't talk with me about God and Saints nor the bible.

"But Troy, why aren't you angry with me?" I asked

"Why should I? I should always be happy Gabriella. Besides, it's my fault that I didn't have the responsibility to look over you" he said. He looks very weak and tired. He barley speaks well.

There was a long silence...I then heard someone coming inside the room. It was dad. As always, he always brings his suite case.

"What happened Gabriella? The police called me while I was having my meeting. You know that meeting is very important for our money" said my dad

"Dad, it's not the time for money. I almost got hit until Troy saved me" I said

"I'm very sorry Troy. It's because of my daughter. Don't worry, we'll pay you the hospital money" said my dad

"It's okay mister Montez. It was my fault actually. I didn't have much responsibility." he said.

"Gabriella, let's go home. Troy needs a lot of rest" said my dad. I nodded and said "Bye Troy. Sorry for everything". He smiled and said "It's okay, nobody's perfect". I then walked with my dad and left the hospital. It was the saddest day ever.

Troy's P.O.V.

After the Montez left my room, I felt proud that I saved Gabriella even though I got hurt. I wasn't angry with her cause she's still a kid right? For God sake, I can't blame the kid. Good thing I didn't have a broken bone. I just have a lot of bruises on my arms and my legs.

I then heard someone coming to my room. It was my family. I saw my mother very worried.

"Oh God! Troy, are you alright?" said my mom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need a little rest" I said.

'Dude, we heard all about it and I was worried about you. You're a true hero Troy, saving Gabriella's life" said Dylan.

"I'm happy that he helped the girl but Troy, are you okay?" said my dad

"I'm fine, really. All I gotta do is relax and not worry to much. Dylan, can you take care Gabriella tomorrow?" I asked, hoping he'll not do anything stupid.

"Yeah, sure. I hope you'll feel better" he said.

"I will Dylan, I will" I replied.

* * *

Gabriella's P.O.V.

_Dear Diary, December 7, 2004, 8PM_

_You cannot believe what happened. Troy thought me how to ride a bike until a truck almost hit me. Troy pushed me leading him to hit him by the truck. I felt so guilty about it. Do _

_you think It was all my fault. Troy said it wasn't but it is my fault. My father isn't even worried what happened. He all care is money. Anyways, good thing Troy survived. I still _

_hoped he'll get well soon. Well, I gotta go now, bye!_

_Lot's of love,_

_Gabriella Anne Montez_

I was in relief that Troy didn't die on the car accident. I hope he will not get angry at me. I then received _a _text mess_age _from someone.

_To: Gabriella_

_This is Dylan, I'm going to babysit you tomorrow since Troy is at the hospital. I'm using Troy's cellphone right now. I hope he'll get better soon_

_From: Troy_

And I thought it was from Troy. It's from his brother Dylan. I decided to text him back.

_To:Troy_

_I'm really sorry what happened Dylan...I hope he will_

_From: Gabriella_

I waited until a text message appeared again.

_To: Gabriella_

_It's okay, Troy would understand that -Dylan_

_From: Troy_

I sighed and kept thinking what will happen to Troy...He'll get better, I know it.

* * *

**Author's Note: I got so many reviews from the last chapters, thanks! And of course, I decided to not let Troy die cause there wouldn't be a story right? Review.**


	11. Chapter 11 Diary and visiting Troy

No one's P.O.V.

Gabriella sighed as she was waiting for Dylan to babysit her. Gabriella couldn't believe what happened yesterday. She just hope Troy would be okay, nor Dylan will annoy her again. She decided to lie down her bed. Troy was all in her head. She then saw her diary lying on her bed.

"Better keep this in the table" said Gabriella. Gabriella took her diary and put it on her table near the bed. She thought no one can read it cause she's the only one in the house right? Besides, Gabriella is too lazy enough to put it on her closet and lock it.

The doorbell rang. She went downstairs and answered the door. As she opened it, she saw Dylan again. She rolled her eyes and thought **_It's him again..._**

"Hey Gabriella" said Dylan "Can I come in? It's freezing out here"

"Yeah sure" said Gabriella as she let Dylan in. Gabriella sat down at the sofa and again, Dylan looked around the house.

"Wow, I think your place got bigger" said Dylan

"Uh, no. It's still the same" said Gabriella. She sighed and wished Troy would feel better in the hospital. She couldn't spent a minute with Troy's goofy brother. It's really not the same without Troy.

"Hey Gabriella, I don't blame you for the accident. Besides, Troy is feeling better" said Dylan. Gabriella's eyes got wider.

"Really? Is he going to be alright?" she asked hoping Troy would come back.

"Yeah, maybe we could go to the hospital right now to see if he's okay" he said. Gabriella smiled and thought Dylan changed and become nicer.

"I would love to go! Let's go now!" she said with excitement.

"Come on, let's go" said Dylan

"Wait! I have to go to the bathroom! Just wait here!" said Gabriella as she has the urged to pee. Gabriella ran to the staircase to the second floor. Dylan waited, and waited.

After 10 minutes, Dylan thought Gabriella was too long already. Dylan decided to go upstairs and check on her. But he couldn't...The house was too big! He kept on searching the bathroom and there's no sight of it. He then saw a pink bedroom.(**AN: Gabriella's favorite color is pink)** He went inside and realized it was Gabriella's bedroom.

"Maybe I shouldn't go...Or maybe I could just sneak inside" He said for himself. He went inside and thought it was the stereotypical bedroom for girls until he saw a pink feathered notebook.

"What's this?" he said. He then looked what's inside and there were words written like, "Dear Diary" or "I want to marry him". He then realized it was Gabriella's diary. He gave an evil smirk and read it like a little boy.

Gabriella was inside the bathroom for ten minutes looking at herself in the mirror. Though she's 12, she wanted to be like a teenager by using make ups and such ever since she met Troy. She thought Troy might like her by acting to be mature.

"Hm...I guess I'm done. Dylan must have been waiting me for 10 minutes already. Wait, I have to get my handbag first" she said herself. She then went out of the bathroom and went to her bedroom. When she was at the door, she saw Dylan reading something.

She realized it was her diary! She was worried that Dylan read all her thoughts and feelings about Troy.

"Dylan! Give that back to me" she shouted.

"Wow, I know you have a crush on Troy but still, I didn't you want to marry him too" said Dylan. Gabriella felt anger and slapped Dylan on his arms.

"Give that back Dylan!" she shouted. Dylan gave Gabriella back her diary. Dylan joked around with her again.

"Geez Gabriella, don't slap me to hard" said Dylan.

"I'm sorry Dylan, but promise me not to tell Troy or else I'll do that again to you" said Gabriella.

"Fine. I'm not a gossiper or anything. Come on, let's go to the hospital" said Dylan

* * *

Gabriella and Dylan arrived at the hospital and looked for Troy's room. When they arrived, they went inside and saw Troy reading a book.

"Yo Troy! How are you bro?" asked Dylan

"Okay, I'm feeling better. Oh Gabriella, I guess you're here to" said Troy.

"I guess I'll go outside and leave you two alone...Have a romantic day!" said Dylan as he left. Gabriella got angry while Troy laughed at his joke.

"Why is he like that?" asked Gabriella

"Oh, Dylan is always like that" said Troy

"Troy...I'm sorry about the accident" said Gabriella. Troy smiled and replied "Gabriella, I told you, accidents happen. It's not your fault." Gabriella smiled and said "Thank you for forgiving me"

"Nah, besides, I'll be out of the hospital for 3 days. Only minor injuries. I can even teach you bike riding again" said Troy.

"But Troy...The accident" said Gabriella

"I'll just teach you in the park. That will be more safe. Just because I'm in an accident doesn't mean I can't teach you right?" said Troy. Gabriella smiled and hugged at Troy. Gabriella didn't care what was the reason why she hugged him. All that matters was Troy.

"I guess I have to go now..." said Gabriella

"Okay. See you in the next 3 days..." said Troy

"Bye Troy" said Gabriella

"Bye Gabriella" said Troy

Gabriella kept thinking about Troy. Especially about her diary...What if Troy saw her diary? _**Maybe my diary cannot cause me trouble right? I'll just hide it in a safe place so that Troy won't see it when he babysits me. **_thought Gabriella

* * *

**_Author's Note: I love to write about Dylan especially his wacky stuffs! Don't worry, in the next chapter, Troy will come out at the hospital. Review!_**


	12. Chapter 12 Last Day

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry if I haven't updated a long time. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. This is the last chapter of the story but I'm going to make a sequel out of this. Enjoy!  
**

**_After 3 days..._**

Troy's P.O.V.

After 3 days of hospitalization, I went back to school. It wasn't very easy at the hospital. It really suck badly...Anyways, when I got to school, I saw Chad standing himself. He approached to me and said"Yo! Troy! How was staying at the hospital? I hope you're okay dude"

"I'm fine. Just a little pain left...How about you?" I asked

"I broke up 2 girls this week" replied Chad

"It's because you have many girls by your side that's why you broke up so many" I asked

"Oh come on dude, that's not the reason...Hey, it's 8AM already. We better go now" said Chad.

No one's P.O.V.

_5 moths later_

After months and months of babysitting Gabriella, today is the last day where Troy will babysit her. Today is May 30, 2005. Troy was really happy not to babysit Gabriella anymore but he sure is gonna miss her cause he's going to college by June.

Troy knocked on the door. No one answered...Troy kept knocking but still, no one answered.

Gabriella was inside her bedroom while she was writing her diary. She wrote it like this:

_Dear Diary, May 30, 2005_

_Today is the last of Troy babysitting me cause he has to leave college by June. I can't believe I'm going to miss him. I hope we get married when we row up. After months of him babysitting me, this day is his last day. All those adventures we had for the past months are very cool and I hope we get to meet for the next 5 years...Well, gotta go now!_

_Lot's of Love,_

_Gabriella Montez  
_

Then, Gabriella heard the doorbell rang. It was Troy. She left her diary on her bed. Usually, after that incident with Dylan, she always hide her diary on her closet but today, she left it on her bed.

When Gabriella answered the door, it was Troy.

"Hey Gabi, this is the last day" said Troy

"Yeah...Come on in" she said. When Troy sat on the sofa, Gabriella sighed...It was really the last day.

"I guess maybe when I'm at college, maybe we could send e-mail to each other" said Troy

"I would love to" replied Gabriella

"So, what do you wanna do? It's the last day" asked Troy

"Hm...I just wanna watch a movie on the DVD player" replied Gabriella

"Sure" said Troy.

The two watched a movie called "Spider-man". They kept laughing at the jokes and loved the action parts. It was then 6PM...It was the time for Troy to go home. Gabriella felt crying for Troy to go home...It wasn't easy...

"Um, I guess I have to go now"said Troy

"Troy, will you really leave me? 5 years is so long" said Gabriella

"Let's chat on the computer just like the old days...I promise to come back for you after college" said Troy

"I see...Well, bye" said Gabriella

"Whoa, Gabriella. Don't think too much negative. Just always remember me and you'll not be scared...I'm going to miss Shadow too" said Troy

"I'm going to miss Lucky" said Gabriella

"Uh, Gabriella, I have to go to the bathroom...Be back for a sec" said Troy

"Sure" said Gabriella.

Troy went to the bathroom and decided to pee. He never felt this sadness in his whole life. He will miss Gabriella but...She's a kid right?

When Troy left at the bathroom, he saw Gabriella's bedroom door slightly ajar. He then saw Gabriella's diary. He knew he shouldn't read people's personal life but he was too curious. He went inside and opened her diary.

What he saw really shocked him. There were words like "Marry", "Love", "Crush" and especially "Miss". He read evrything about Gabriella crushing on him. Troy couldn't believe what he just saw. Troy shut the diary and left the room.

While he was walking downstairs, he really couldn't believe what just happened. A kid having a crush on him? He was too surprise. When he got down, he saw Gabriella reading a magazine. Troy decided to sit down on the sofa.

"Gabriella, have you been using the diary I gave you lately?" asked Troy

"Yeah...Why?" asked Gabriella

"I'm sorry to say this but I read it" said Troy. Those words frightened Gabriella. She just couldn't believe it...

"Why did you read it?!" asked Gabriella

"I'm sorry but the main problem is that why do you have a crush on me? All these months of me babysitting you...You have a crush on me? Damn it Gabriella! I can't be with you! I'm 5 years older than you" said Troy

"But why? Age doesn't matter!" said Gabriella. She began crying but Troy didn't mind

"I should be with girls around my age...Gabriella, you have to understand that! I'm a teenager and you're just a kid! You're not compatible to me!" said Troy

"Well, if you say that, I guess you're better if you're not here! Good thing you're going to college!" said Gabriella. She started crying...

"I'm going home now! It's better if I left you!" said Troy. He took his stuff and left Gabriella's house. Gabriella kept on crying and didn't know what to do. She went to her bedroom and saw that her diary was thrown on the floor...she couldn't believe what just happened.

Troy went home angrily. He lie down on his bed thinking what had happened earlier. He was too mean for Gabriella...

The next week...

Troy went to the airport whit his family. When he was about to left, he waved goodbye to his family and left Albuquerque. His college was far away from his hometown. He sat down on the airplane and kept thinking on Gabriella...He wondered what will happen to him and Gabriella in the near future...

But...do you really think this is the end? Not yet my friends...Not yet...

**Author's Note: Okay, this is the last chapter... I know it's a bad ending and Troy's a jerk but there is a sequel for this. Yes, you heard me, a sequel. I will be posing the sequel soon. The title of the sequel is "The Student Teacher Relationship"**. **I know it sounds cliche but I hope you'll read it. Please review! By the way, I'll give you the plot for the sequel.**

**After 5 years, Troy is now an English teacher at East High but he saw the girl who has a crush on him 5 years ago. But this time, she's more mature and not to mention prettier.**

**What do you think of the plot? Or should I change it? Tell me what you think! Thanks!  
**


End file.
